Duality’s Peace
by Innortal
Summary: A oneshot. A night where we get to see a new side of Adult Su. She expresses her feelings for her true love, and the results that follow.


**Duality's Peace**

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

If you like, please review, as well as let me know of any spelling errors. I will then re-upload this chapter when I do my next upload.

If you like, check out my other stories.

I also plan to start sending these out to have someone else proofread them before I post them. Volunteers are welcome.

AN: This is a sole one-shot. If you want to run with it: do so.

Now, on with the show.

* * *

She could hear his heartbeat as she had her head on his chest, their bodies still exhausted from the time they had just spent in passion's embrace. She could feel his hand on her lower back, rubbing the area with slight pressure, his other hand on her shoulder, still holding her closer to him.

_My love..._

She had guilt within her for what had just occurred, but she knew the guilt of not doing so would have been even greater.

_I just wish with all my heart that we could always be together like this._

But she knew that wish would fall upon the deaf ears of the gods. She had made that wish every time she had done this, every time she had slipped him the drug, every time he had made passionate love to her.

But there never was a response, never a reply.

And in the morning, there was never a change in the way he viewed her. To him, she would always be some wild kid who occasionally blew him up, experimented on him, or added chaos to his life.

_Onii-san..._

Was that why she felt such a strong pull to him in either form? Was it a perversion of the magic that gave her, her adult form? Was what she felt for the beloved ronin fake?

_NO! I refuse to accept that! I...I love him with every fiber of my being!_

But even she knew that if that were true, she would feel no different towards him in her younger body. But Chibi-Kaolla saw him as a brother type, a person to play with her. While Adult Kaolla, the current form, found only overwhelming desire and love for him.

It was a strange duality. She knew for a fact that each form had some awareness of what the other did. She always wondered if her other self was just simply confused by what was occurring. After all, Adult Su was drugging Keitaro.

The drug was a simple Mol Mol trick. Keitaro would not have any illusions about what was happening, but he wouldn't recall it either, unless Kaolla gave him the rest of it. Until then, the memories would be sealed in a mental box, safe from bleeding into Keitaro's mind.

But she loved him with all her soul, even if she could never tell him to his face. How could she possibly express the fact that he had won her heart, simply by accepting who and what she was? Her brother didn't, which was why she was the way she was. But he not only accepted it, he didn't shun her for it.

She slowly pulled herself from his warm embrace, a pang of regret rose from her as she saw him reach out to find her once again. She bent over his ear, whispering the words to end the night. She didn't want to, but the clock showed how much time was left before the red moon would pass beyond the horizon, and day would approach.

With the dawn also arose the dangers of discovery. Motoko would awaken soon, and not seeing Su next to her sleeping, would immediately look for the little bundle of energy. First she would check Su's room, followed by here.

And should Motoko see a nude Su on top of a nude Keitaro...

Hell would truly feel sorry for the ronin.

"Sleep now, my love. Sleep and allow this dream to drift into the vault of the others. Sleep, and know that my love for you will always be." She watched as his hands stopped searching, his worried expression faded, and a slight snore rose from his throat.

She forced back the tears that wanted to well up at what had occurred, but knew she had scant moments left. Quickly, she gathered all her clothes, and made her way to her room.

When she shut the door, the tears refused to be held back any longer.

So she threw herself on her small bed, whipping the covers over herself, and cried to sleep once again.

Motoko came in a few minutes later, and spotting Su asleep, left to begin her daily practice.

* * *

Groggily, Kaolla awoke when the sun streamed into her room, seeming to seek out her eyes.

As she sat up, she noticed a few odd things before she had even opened her eyes to curse out the lack of sleep.

One: was that unlike the other times, her lower body hurt. _I guess Keitaro was too energetic. Even my younger side feels it._

The second...was that she was still thinking of herself as Adult Su.

Her eyes snapped open and cast a glance downward, seeing the most undeniable proof that she was still in her Adult form: two developed breasts.

She raced quickly to the one mirror she kept in her room, spying her adult body staring back at her. "This...How... What..." She couldn't figure it out. She should by Chibi-Kaolla by now.

So why wasn't she?

Her eyes widened as only one possibility came to mind. Her hand slid down her tanned body, coming to rest over her stomach. "This...this..."

Kaolla began to cry again. She wasn't sure whether she did so because she was so happy, or she was in so much trouble.

* * *

This is a pure one-shot.

If you want to continue, be my guest. Just give credit where it's due.


End file.
